Surprise Present
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Sid Chang's got something special for Ronnie Anne Santiago's 18th birthday, and truth be told, it'll be something that Ronnie Anne would never expect to happen to her until now. Short Ronnie Anne/Sid one-shot. Rated T just for safety reasons. Don't like, don't read.


**"Surprise Present"**

**Rated T**

**Pairing: Ronnie Anne Santiago X Sid Chang**

**Summary: Sid's got something special for Ronnie Anne Santiago's 18th birthday, and truth be told, it'll be something that Ronnie would never expect to happen to her until now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The Loud House or it's upcoming spinoff, The Casagrandes. Both those shows and the characters are owned by Nickelodeon and the show's creator itself (which will not be named since we already know what he turned out to be all this time). Anyway, here's something I thought that no one would EVER do, so here's a short Ronnie Anne/Sid one-shot. So sip on some Mountain Dew and enjoy everyone.**

**P.S.: Look down for more information if you wanna know more about this story.**

**P.P.S.: Just so everyone doesn't get carried away, both Sid and Ronnie Anne are over 18 years old in this one.**

* * *

"Sid, where on earth are we going?" Said a confused-as-hell Ronnie Anne Santiago, who right now was being blindfolded for some reason.

And for some also weird reason, she was also being led upstairs thanks to the friend Ronnie Anne made when she moved right to Great Lakes City, Sid Chang. Sid right now grabbed Ronnie Anne's hand as they headed upstairs to her bedroom with a smile plastered among Sid's entire face. With the giddy grin she had around her kisser, Sid knew she was planning something big for Ronnie Anne's birthday, which just happened to be today of course.

Confused by the way Sid was giving her the silent treatment, Ronnie Anne asked again, "Sid, are you listening to me?"

"Don't worry, I hear you loud and clear, Ronnie." Sid nodded to her friend, "And trust me, you're gonna love the surprise that I got planned for your birthday."

It was very odd that the birthday present that Sid planned to give Ronnie Anne was now considered to be a surprise. Of course, during the last six years that Ronnie Anne's been in this town, the presents that Sid had always been giving her were nothing more than K-Pop CD's and skateboards all over. But this time, Sid wanted to change things up a bit for Ronnie Anne's 18th birthday this time around. What she got for her was quite a mystery itself.

Once they finally got upstairs, a blindfolded Ronnie Anne entered Syd's bedroom with Sid closing the door behind her. From there came a hint of cinnamon that soon reached up Ronnie Anne's nose. It was the sweetest, spiciest smell she could ever feel up her nostrils, yet it still confused her as ever.

"So uh, my surprise birthday present is a candle?" raised Ronnie Anne's eyebrow.

"Nope," Sid shook his head before shrugging, "Although you already know my mom lights candles to make my room smelling fresh."

"Yeah, that's true." Ronnie Anne nodded, "So if a candle's not my surprise present, what is?"

"You really want to know?" asked Sid.

Ronnie Anne shrugged and said, "At least give me one single hint."

Then, all of a sudden, Ronnie Anne felt a pair of lips press onto hers in a breathtaking fashion, stunning her completely out of pure shock. She couldn't even tell if those lips either belonged to her long-distance boyfriend Lincoln, but either way, there was something about that kiss that felt so strange, yet kind of felt so enticing. The tender kiss started to turn very passionate as Ronnie Anne felt that kiss deepen enough to where she emitted a moan going through her lips. Ronnie Anne lost herself in this unpredictable moment so much that she immediately hung onto someone's waist close-up. Confusion still clouded Ronnie Anne's mind. She still couldn't tell where this amazing kiss was coming from.

It lasted a good twenty-three seconds before the kiss finally broke. And it was there that Ronnie Anne finally had the blindfold taken off, only to realize that the person who had kissed her:

Was none other than Sid Chang herself.

Ronnie Anne felt a little shocked from this revelation, uttering out in stunned surprise, "Sid… are you-"

"Yeah… I'm your surprise present." Sid cut her off with a murmuring whisper.

The curious Latina couldn't even believe that amazing kiss had come from her longtime friend. Although from what she now experienced, the bedroom-eyed gaze that Sid was now displaying in front of her partner-in-crime proved to Ronnie Anne that Sid was now more than just a friend to her. And it was from the look in Sid's face that made Ronnie Anne exchange the same romantic gaze her friend was making at her not too long ago.

Ronnie Anne immediately blushed all over her face as she smiled back at Sid and said, "I gotta say, that was actually the best surprise present I got."

"I'm glad you liked it," Sid winked in return before replying, "And of course, you know what they say about presents..."

"What's that?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Sid's gaze soon turned passionate as she whispered right into Ronnie Anne's ear, "It's way better unwrapped…"

That insane thought started to make Ronnie Anne all hot and bothered, forcing her to blush even more red on her face in front of her longtime friend-turned-newfound lover. Ronnie Anne felt warm all over as she winked back, "I'm so glad your parents and sister won't be home for a while."

"That's what I was planning…" Sid nodded as she went over to her bed and laid down, not before motioning Ronnie Anne to come to her just by the tip of her finger.

And it wouldn't be long before Ronnie Anne locked Sid's bedroom door right behind her, enjoying the rest of the 'surprise present' she was about to enjoy on her 18th birthday.

* * *

**I'm not lying, but I had so much fun having to write this one-shot in no time. Hard to believe that this only took me two hours to get done.**

**Just so you know by the title and the story itself, it's the T-rated censored version. Trust me, I'll also be working on the uncensored M-rated version down at ArchiveOfOurOwn. That will come out soon enough after this one. So if you also follow my profile on ArchiveOfOurOwn (the penname is the same one here on FanFiction), then make sure you check the M-rated version out when it'll be out. **

**Anyway, what did the rest of you all think? Feel free to send me feedbacks if you want. Until next time, peace out my gangstas!**


End file.
